


Tales of baby bird

by nightwing0202



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwing0202/pseuds/nightwing0202
Summary: Just some short one shots about the daughter of Dick grayson and Zatanna zatara, Natasha Grayson. these will include batfamily, young justice and some justice league. kind of sequel to The forever love.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha's age -3

Dick and zatanna were lying peacefully in their room . it was around 1 am . After some fun and love , the two were just about to fell asleep in eachother arms . 

"Love you" zatanna whispered softly in his ears. 

"love y-" Dick was cutoff by a knock on thier door.

the grayson parents looked at eachother. they knew it must be there daughter. The poor girl accidently stumbled on the crime file of joker in the batcave last week when bruce was investigating a case there. she watched the whole document , some video of him torturing his victims, his laugh. Now , all of that was revisiting her in form of nightmares.

Then loud crying was heard outside the door. Zatanna quickly opened the door and saw their daughter crying her eyes out , her little robin doll in her left hand . Thier dogs were behind the little girl, trying to comfort their little friend. 

the girl immediately hugged her mother as zatanna got on her knees to her level and started crying , her face buried in her neck. Dick got behind her and started rubbing her head softly while zatanna tried to comfort. 

After few minutes , She calmed down and pulled away.

"Natasha sweety , you want to talk about your dream" Zatanna asked her softly.

"It was really bad , The joker , he took you from me and hurt you and he made me watch it. he kept smiling at me all teh time" Natasha told her parents as tears again stated to build up in her eyes.

" Don't worry, we are here. Joker will never hurt you , we will protect you "Dick said smiling at her.

"promise?" she said looking at her parents.

"promise" dick replied and he picked the little girl in his arm. "You wanna sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" dick asked . Natasha nodded in response. "Can Ace and Copper sleep here too?" Natasha asked. 

"sure" zatanna said. she closed the door. natasha snuggled between her and dick and quickly fell asleep. zatanna looked at her and then kissed her on forehead. 

"do i get a goodnight kiss too" dick whispered.

she kissed him softly and pulled away " good night".

hey there . this just something i wrote for fun and i will be updating this too along with we meet again . love you all. do you guys like natasha ?comment and tell me.


	2. A day at watchtower

please review so i know people are reading this

Natasha's age -5

Dick and Zatanna were called to mount justice on a mission. Since the babysitter was out of town they decided they will drop off natasha at watchtower. Everyone in the league and young justice knew there secret identity.

"Natasha" Dick called upstairs.

"Coming"Zatanna shouted .

After a moment Zatanna came down while holding Natasha's hand so she doesn't jump or run. Natasha was wearing a black jeans with a black full sleeve sweater with a white cap on her head. She was not looking very happy. Dick knew she doesn't like wearing cap or anything that hides her jet black hairs.

"ready to go?"dick asked.  
"Just a moment"zatanna said as she wrapped a white muffler around her neck. 

"lets go" Zatanna said getting the keys.

As soon as they sat in the car , Natasha asked " Can i remove the cap now " she said puppy eyeing her father as he was an easy target to crack dor her.  
"You can remove it when we reach watchtower " Zatanna said softly.  
"Aww, please daddy" Natasha said turning back to her dad. "well, your mom is right. Its really cold out there. Daddy can't help this time "Dick said. Natasha covered her face with her hands and then started looking outside the window like nothing happened.

The moment they entered the watchtower , Natasha took of her cap and handed it back to her mother. "behave like a good girl " Zatanna said to Natasha. "You know i am always a good girl" Natasha said smiling. Zatanna kissed her forehead softly and then lets go of her hand. Natasha went over to Batman, who was briefing mission to the new recruits in young justice team. She slid herself in his cowl and hid inside it. Batman continued his briefing. The recruits were shocked to see the girl, playing with the dark knight's cape.

After the briefing ended and everyone left, batman said "lets see what Villain down here" and swung open his cape revealing Natasha hugging his legs, giggling playfully ."How are you grandpa?" natasha asked him. "I am great" batman replied. Batman took her hand and they walked over to Red robin . "Hey there Natasha" shazam said . "Hi uncle Tim-" natasha said before quickly covering her mouth for saying his real name here. "hi red robin" she said again. "Take care of her while i am gone" Batman said and Tim nodded. batman sat down to natasha's level. "He will take care of you and he troubles you know what to do" Batman said to her before smiling. In response Natasha kissed him on the cheek. "Bye grampa" natasha said .

After batman left tim turned to her, "what do you want to do ?". In response natasha looked around saw beast boy "i want to ride a white tiger "she said. " sure" tim said and they quickly went over to garfield.

the day was a fun . Natasha ride on a whie tiger (actually garfield with white paint on him), Enjoyed cookies mgann made for them, Played hide n seek with shazam , bart and jaime. When dick and zatanna returned ,they saw zatanna flying around in a little spaceship hal jordan made for her. when natasha eyes settled on her parents she jumped out on the aircraft only for nightwing to catch her while she giggled. "i Had an amazing time , no no marvelous time" Natasha said jumping excitedly. "Looks like you had great time" zatanna said, "Now what do we say if we had fun" zatanna asked her daughter. Natasha quickly turned around to face everyone "Thank you" she said before grabbing her parents hands and walk toward boom tube.

When they got home , Dick parked the car and started entering their house, but zatanna stopped on natasha's seat. "you coming ?" dick asked . "come here " zatanna whispered. Dick got there and saw Natasha sleeping peacefully. DIck and Zatanna smiled to each other and continued looking at their daughter. "She must have gotten tired " Dick whispered. "Hmm , she looks so adorable and peaceful when she sleeps" zatanna whispered back. Dick carefully pulled natasha on his shoulder to put her in bed .

giev kudos , like and please review


End file.
